


Staring at the Wall

by Groot_the_tree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Sebastian, Comfort, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Jim Has Issues, Jim is bad at self-care, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Sometimes Jim can't be bothered to do anything. He wouldn't give it a name but Sebastian is sure it's depression. Either way, he'll do what he can to help his boss and partner when it happens.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Staring at the Wall

Jim stares straight ahead of him at the wall. The room was silent and he didn’t know how long it had been that way, yet he couldn’t force himself to take his eyes away from the wall long enough to look at the time. There was no reason, not really. The solid white wall wasn’t special or anything. It was just there and Jim felt almost entranced by it. 

Vaguely he was aware of a door opening and closing, though, once again, it wasn’t enough to pull his eyes away. He knew who it was and didn’t care of Sebastian saw him like this. It was far from the first time and he knew it wouldn’t be the last time either. 

“Still haven’t moved I see,” Sebastian says, taking off his coat and hanging it up as he pulls his boots off, knowing Jim hates it when he wears them through the flat.

Now that he’s thinking about it though maybe he should leave them on. Anything would be better than the silence, than Jim staring at the wall the way he is and has been now for, he checks his watch, sixty-eight hours. He hadn’t slept, ate, drank, or moved at all, as far as Sebastian knew, and he was sure, if Jim were doing these things, he’d do it when Sebastian was watching so he’d stop asking him.

With a sigh, he pulls himself out of his through and walks over to the sofa, sitting down next to Jim, leaning back. The man might not respond but there have been no signs that he wanted to be alone. Sebastian was sure anyone else would take Jim’s lack of response and engagement in the conversation to be a sign of wanting to be alone. He knew better. He knew if Jim wanted to be alone he would let him know. 

“What is going on in that mind of yours, Jim?” He asks, softly, looking over at him but careful not to touch as his hands go behind his head to keep them off Jim. “You need to come out and tell me so I can help. You need to eat too, or at least drink some water.” He reminds him. 

“That job you had for me is done. I know you thought it was going to take two days but I got it done in one. You know me, always wanting to prove what I can do and be the best.” 

He couldn’t think of anything else to say so for a moment he sat in silence before Sebastian reached for his phone. “I’m going to order Chinese and get us some tea. Then you’re going to eat it. Okay, Jim?” He asks softly, not getting a reply but Sebastian didn’t mind. It wasn’t really much of a question anyway, more of a warning. 

He called in the order and then stood from the sofa, going into the kitchen to start the water boiling, getting the cups ready as he waits. 

It wasn’t long before he was carrying two cups of earl grey tea into where Jim was sitting, his own going to the side as he holds Jim’s out for him to see. 

“Come on, you need to take a drink of this at least Jim, it’s been too long since you last had anything to eat or drink. Do this, eat a little, we’ll have a shower and a nap. Then you can go back to staring at the wall if you’d wish.” Sebastian offers, knowing well that if he gets Jim to respond then it would be a while before this started again. A week at least. 

It takes a moment but then, slowly, Jim blinks and his eyes move to Sebastian who gives a small smile, glad to see the other responding. 

He brings the cup of tea to Jim’s mouth who carefully and clumsily takes a small drink. It was the only time in his life, Sebastian was sure, Jim had done something clumsily, when he comes out of these…states. 

When Jim pulls back from the cup, Sebastian lowers it and sits it to the side. “Food should be here soon, want to start a movie or something?” He asks. 

Jim shakes his head but slowly leans into Sebastian’s side, eyes closing. 

With a smile, he wraps his arm around the smaller, holing him close to his side. 

They stayed sitting that way in comfortable silence until the buzz sounded, letting them know the food has arrived. 

“I’ll go get the food, okay, I won’t be too long. Your tea is on the table if you want it.” Sebastian informs him before standing up and rushing down to get the food and, true to his words, he wasn’t gone long, carrying the bag of takeaway back to the sofa and sorting it out between them, pulling the coffee table closer to use. 

He had Jim the chopsticks as he takes his own and they begin to eat. 

“So you got the job done?” Jim asks softly after a few minutes, his voice quiet as he hasn’t spoken in a couple of days. 

“Yeah, I know you wanted it done and I didn’t take as long as I had but it’s done.” He responds, nodding. 

“Okay, good, thank you.” 

Sebastian looks to him, giving a small smile.

There was no more talking until the food was gone, empty containers put back in the bag, and cups of tea emptied, all left on the table for another time. Sebastian had Jim responding and wasn’t going to let his chance pass him up. 

“Come on, shower. It’s been over three days since you last had one,” He says, hand going out as he stands, helping Jim up as well. It takes a bit, but he gets to his feet shakily, and they walk through to the bathroom, Sebastian starting the water as they get ready. 

A while later they were clean and in fresh clothes as they lay in bed, Jim’s head on Sebastian’s chest and an arm wrapped around him. “Thank you,” He whispers. 

“Anytime, you know that, Jimmy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is but...here it is.   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
